1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Western style toilet seat and seat cover opening-closing device suitable for use in controlling the opening and closing operation of particularly the Western style toilet seat and seat cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a device for controlling a turning torque of Western style toilet seat and seat cover to prevent abrupt drop of the seat and seat cover at the time of closing and further to stop and hold the seat fast at an intermediate angle of opening particularly for urination, an opening-closing device has been known, in which a rotating shaft rotatably supporting a seat and seat cover mounting section is rotatably mounted within a cylindrical case body attached to the toilet bowl, and is operated through a cam mechanism mounted within the case body and a rotation damper device.
The opening-closing device of the prior art Western style toilet seat and seat cover is long in the axial direction of the rotating shaft, just like a single bar. Therefore, when the case body is supported at one end in a cantilever fashion on a support member fixedly attached on the toilet bowl, the device is likely to become unsteady. In other types of opening-closing devices, as the provision of a large mounting space on the toilet bowl is needed, there exists such a problem that the design of the device will be restricted.